Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Maid-Takumi-Joss
Summary: Pan "el animal más peligroso y de más alto riesgo de la escuela se aprovecha del hecho de que Trunks hará cualquier cosa para que todos ya no le tengan miedo por ser el hijo del Vegeta. Ella lo hace su "perro" y, también la ayudara a conquistar a su mejor amigo Yagami. Al mismo tiempo, los sentimientos del uno por el otro van cambiando poco a poco.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece al gran Akira Toriyama (pero Trunk, si me pertenece xD ntc.).**_

* * *

** Un Nuevo Comienzo **

_**Lunes – 6:30 am**_

-Mierda…- dijo Trunks, peinándose mientras se mira en el espejo – ¿Por qué diablos tuve que tener los ojos de mi padre? – se preguntaba mientras se peinaba.

Trunks. Se pone su uniforme (su pantalón, su chaleco etc. Todo de negro.)

_**6: 50 am**_

Trunks prepara la mesa para desayunar con su madre, pero su mama aun no se levanta.

**7: 05 am**

Trunks lava su plato, tenedor, vaso etc.

-Trunks…- dijo Bulma acabándose de levantar.

-ya me voy mama- volteo Trunks y miro a su mama.

-no te vayas hijo… - dijo su mama abrasando a su hijo.

-voy air a la escuela, se me va ser tarde- dijo Trunks mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-quiero desayunar contigo…-dijo Bulma mientras se estrechaba los brazos hacia arriba.

-ya desayune mama – abre la puerta Trunks – te deje el desayuno en la mesa – le sonrió a su mama – por favor mama no laves los trastes…- dijo el peli lila (su mama no sabe lavar bien los trastes, por eso le dijo que no los lave.)

-adiós hijo! Que tengas un buen día! – grito Bulma, mientras Trunks salía de la casa.

Trunks caminaba rumbo la escuela cuando en eso unos dos muchachos lo empujan por accidente.

-ahí disculpa – dijo un peli negro (iriaki)

-iriaki… - dijo el otro muchacho de pelo morado con tono asustado.

El peli negro, no se dio cuenta, que al quien empujo por accidente era…

-¡el hijo de Vegeta! – ambos gritaron asustados y, se arrodillaron. Los dos muchachos temblando, sacan en su bolsillo su cartera, para darse lo a Trunks.

-¡toma toma pero por favor no nos mate! – gritaban los dos muchachos llorando.

Trunks los ignoro, y siguió caminando avergonzado, esto siempre le pasaba.

(Siempre que miraban a Trunks, se echaban a corre por que le tenían miedo, piensan que Trunks es como Vegeta el delincuente que trato de destruir el mundo. A pesar de su personalidad gentil, sus ojos lo hacen parecer un delincuente intimidante, de manera que se siente sin posibilidades de encajar, especialmente entre sus compañeros.)

-maldita sea siempre lo mismo – dijo Trunks quejándose – yo no soy como mi papa…- Trunks, frustrado juega con sus mechones en su frente, para esconder su mirada con su cabello.

**Orange Star Hight School - 7: 23 am**

Trunks miraba su papelito que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-numero 320 - dijo Trunks en voz baja, mientras miraba el papelito que sostenía en su mano.

Trunks sube la mirada y mira la puerta.

-numero 320 este es mi salón – dijo Trunks en voz baja, mientras guardaba su papelito en su bolsillo.

-¡Trunks! – grito un chavo

Trunks voltea de lado y mira a su mejor amigo.

-Yagami – dijo Trunks contento.

Trunks sonríe y, se acerca para saludar al quien será su compañero de curso y mejor amigo Yagami, pero en eso…

Pan llega a la escuela de mal humor como siempre, todos al ver a la chica peligrosa se asustan y dan un paso atrás, pues no quieren ser golpeados de Pan Son.

-es Pan…- dijo un estudiante asustado.

-tengan cuidado ahí viene Pan – dijo uno asustado de pelo largo.

Pan camina enojada cruzada de brazo, mirando hacia abajo, Pan camina rumbo a su nueva clase 320, cuando en eso choca con un estudiante.

-¡oh no! – dijeron muchos asustados al ver "el animal más peligroso y de más alto riesgo de la escuela" chocar con ¡Trunks el hijo de Vegeta!.

Trunks choco con Pan "el animal más peligroso y de más alto riesgo de la escuela". Trunks, da un paso hacia atrás y, mira a Pan la chica peligrosa.

Pan alza la mirada para ver con quien choco y, mira a Trunks.

-oh dios – susurraban los estudiantes emocionados y a la vez asustados.

– Pan la peligrosa choco con el hijo de Vegeta – susurraban emocionados.

– de seguro van a pelearse – decían otros emocionados, querían ver a los dos chicos mas peligrosos pelear.

-Trunks va ganar – decían otros apostando quien ganara en la pelea.

-apuesto que Pan ganara – dijo uno de lentes.

Trunks y Pan se miran frente a frente.

-Lo siento – se disculpo Trunks.

Después que Trunks se disculpo, Pan le da una tremenda cacheta a Trunks, marcando su mano en su mejilla derecha. Todos al ver que Pan le dio una cachetada al hijo de Vegeta abren la boca y los ojos como plato.

**En Clase 11: 30 am**

La campana suena, es hora de Almorzar, todos sacan su lonchera para comer. Trunks se sienta a comer con su mejor amigo Yagami y su otro amigo Goten.

-por tu culpa perdí 15 dólares – dijo Goten, enojado comiendo su arroz blanco.

-no hables con la boca abierta es de mala educación – dijo Yagami regañando a Goten.

-para que apuestas – dijo Trunks a Goten.

-Trunks jamás se pelearía con una mujer…mucho menos con Pan – dijo Yagami defendió a su amigo de peli lila.

-no debí apostar – dijo Goten llorando.

-que tonto – dijo Yagami riendo, Trunks también.

_Mientras tanto…_

-¡ganaste amiga! – dijo Bra contenta, abrasando a su mejor amiga Pan.

-nadie puede ganar a la gran Pan Son – presumió Pan con una sonrisa.

(Al contrario de la negativa Pan, Bra siempre está animada y sonriendo, siendo la única persona que logra hacer aflorar el lado alegre e infantil de Pan). Ambas chicas reían.

**3:00 pm**

Las Clases terminaron, todos se van a sus casas, pero otros se quedan.

Trunks, entra a su clase para recoger su mochila.

-esa es tu ¿mochila?- grito Pan enojada, cuando vio que Trunks, agarra su mochila.

Trunks al escuchar la vos de Pan, se voltea.

-eh…si…- dijo Trunks confundido.

-ESA MOCHILA, NO ES DE YAGAMI! – grito Pan enojada – ESA MOCHILA ES TUYA! -.

-la…mochila de Yagami es aquel que esta ahí – apunto Trunks hacia una butaca, donde estaba una mochila que era la misma que tenia Trunks.

-no puede ser…me equivoque…- dijo Pan preocupada en vos baja.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Trunks confundido, no entendía por que Pan se puso así.

Pan, al escuchar a Trunks preguntarle "por que". Pan se echa a correr hacia donde esta parado Trunks, para golpearlo, pero Trunks se quita de ahí y Pan se caí en el piso. Pan se levanta y se limpia sus rodillas, y voltea a ver a Trunks.

-idiota – Pan enojada sale de la clase.

Trunks confundido, no entiende lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿que le pasa a esa tonta? – dijo Trunks confundido.

**En Casa de Trunks 9: 00 pm**

Trunks sentado en el suelo abre su mochila, para meter sus libros, en eso mira un sobrecito rosa.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Trunks, mientras metía su mano, para agarrar el sobrecito rosa.

Trunks mira el sobrecito rosa y lee lo que tiene escrito.

-"Para: Yagami" – leyó Trunks – "De: Pan" –Trunks, abre los ojos sorprendido. Pan le escribió una carta de amor a su mejor amigo Yagami.

-que tonta…se equivoco…con razón me pregunto Pan de la mochila – ríe Trunks – Pan…le gusta Yagami… - Trunks sorprendido – que idiota es, ni si quiera tiene la carta – Trunks se ríe.

(Pan olvido meter la carta en el sobrecito rosa.)

**10: 30 pm**

Trunks esta dormido en su cama, cuando en eso escucha un ruido extraño, Trunks se levanta y, mira la ventana abierta.

-que raro…pensé que avía cerrado la ventana – susurro Trunks.

Trunks, prende la luz cuando en eso mira a Pan, parada con sus ojos rojos con una cara diabólica.

-¡Pan ¿Qué diablos ases aquí?! – grito Trunks confundido.

Pan no responde y, empieza a correr de tras de Trunks.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –grito Trunks, corriendo alrededor de su cuarto, pues no quiere ser golpeado.

Pan no responde y corretea a Trunks, alrededor de su cuarto, pero no lo alcanza es rápido. Pan, mira una espada que esta colgado en la pared, ella lo agarra y empieza a perseguir lo con eso, Trunks al ver que Pan tiene en sus manos, su espada se detiene.

-Pan…deja…esa…espada…por favor…- dijo Trunks asustado.

Pan, con las dos manos, sujetando la espada, apunta a Trunks, haciendo que Trunks camina hacia atrás.

-¡TIENES QUE MORIR!- grito Pan enojada

Trunks se apoya en la pared.

-¿Qué! Pero por que? – grito Trunks asustado.

-¡VISTES LA CARTA! – grito Pan enojada.

-la carta…- dijo Trunks, en vos baja - ¡ESTAS LOCA TU ME QUIERES MATAR SOLO POR UNA CARTA! – grito Trunks.

-¡ahora que sabes que me gusta Yagami, de seguro le dirás a todos de la escuela mi secreto! – Grito Pan enojada - ¡matarte es la mejor opción para que no le digas a nadie mi secreto! – grito Pan.

-¡estas loca! – Dijo Trunks - ¡yo jamás le diré a nadie! – dijo Trunks.

-¡MIENTES! – Dijo Pan enojada - ¡bueno se ve que dices la verdad, pero tan si quiera deja me golpearte en la cabeza! – grito Pan.

-¿¡QUE!? – grito Trunks, sudando.

- ahora ya que sabes que me gusta…Yagami…- Pan se sonroja – me da mucha vergüenza…esto es vergonzoso…. – dijo Pan enojada – si te golpeo en la cabeza…tal vez pierdas la memoria…ASI NO RECORDARAS NADA LO QUE LEISTES! – dijo Pan enojada.

-¡ERES UNA TONTA! – Grito Trunks - ¡EL SOBRE NO TENIA NINGUNA CARTA no ahí nada en ese sobre NO LEI NADA! –.

Pan al escuchar a Trunks, dejo de apuntarlo con la espada.

-no metí la carta…- susurro Pan.

Trunks agarra su mochila y, saca el sobrecito rosa.

-toma – Trunks le da el sobrecito rosa, Pan le rebata el sobrecito y, en eso su estomago de Pan ruge, Pan se sonroja.

-ven – dijo Trunks a Pan, Trunks se sale de su cuarto y va hacia la cocina, Pan lo persigue.

Trunks le prepara en la maquina, arroz blanco, y le sirve en un plato.

-come – dijo Trunks.

Pan se sienta en la mesa y Trunks también, Pan empieza a devorar la comida, pues Pan tenía mucha hambre.

-mas – dijo Pan, dando le su plato para que le sirva Trunks, mas arroz blanco.

-aquí tienes – dijo Trunks.

Trunks observa como Pan devora la comida, pensando "esa niña como mucho".

-te preguntaras por que como mucho – dijo Pan mirando a Trunks.

Trunks le da una servilleta, para que se limpie su cara. Pan se sonroja y le arrebata la servilleta, Pan se limpia.

-ya estoy cansada de comer comida comprada – dijo Pan apoyando sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos en su mejilla.

-¿Qué no te ase de comer tu mama?- pregunto Trunks.

-¿Qué hare contigo? – se pregunto Pan.

-no cambies de tema- dijo Trunks.

-ya que sabes, que me gusta…Yagami – Pan se sonroja – serás mi perro.

-¡tu perro! – dijo Trunks enojado.

-oye no te quejes- dijo Pan cruzando sus brazos – tienes suerte que no te haiga matado – ríe Pan.

-enserio ¿pensabas matarme? – pregunto Trunks algo molesto.

-no, solamente te iba golpear – rio Pan – tampoco soy una asesina – dijo Pan.

-solo por esa tonta carta – susurro Trunks, molesto.

-tu vida acido difícil verdad?, eres el hijo del famoso Vegeta, el que quiso destruir la tierra, pero gracias a tu mama, Vegeta no destruyo el planeta, todos recuerdan a tu papa es muy famoso, todos aun le tienen miedo aun que se haiga vuelto bueno. Heredaste los ojos de tu papa, por cual todos se asustan al verte, los ojos que tienes son de un delincuente, siempre que te ven todos se echan a correr, te tienen miedo… mucho miedo y, te sientas mal por que todos huyen de ti. – dijo la peli negra.

-me conoces muy bien – dijo Trunks, algo sorprendido.

-se de ti – dijo Pan.

-estoy frustrado…tener los ojos de mi papa me ha hecho la vida difícil – dijo Trunks frustrado.

-yo te ayudare, a que los demás ya no te tengan miedo – dijo Pan.

-enserio – dijo Trunks contento - ¿pero como? – pregunto el peli lila.

-tu déjamelo a mi – sonrió Pan – pero con una condición –.

- (¬¬ ¿que sea tu perro? – adivino Trunks.

-si…también, pero no iba decir eso – dijo la peli negra.

-entonces… ¿Qué?- dijo Trunks.

-me ayudaras a conquistar a Yagami, ya que el es tu mejor amigo, tu sabes todo sobre el verdad? – se sonrojo Pan.

-¿quieres conquistarlo? Eso es fácil – sonrió Trunks.

-bueno – Pan se para de la silla – entonces, Trunks serás mi perro y, me ayudaras a conquistar a Yagami – sonríe Pan, y camina hacia la salida.

-¿ya te vas? De jame a acompañar te – Trunks persigue a Pan.

-no es necesario – dijo Pan, abriendo la puerta.

-pero ya es muy noche, es peligroso andar ah estas horas – dijo Trunks persiguiendo a Pan.

-mi casa, estas cercas ¡idiota! – dijo Pan saliendo de la casa de Trunks, el la persigue.

-pero es peligroso ya son las 11 de la noche – dijo Trunks persiguiendo a Pan.

Pan se detiene.

-ya largarte perro estúpido – dijo Pan enojada.

- ¡no! – dijo Trunks molesto, Pan cruza sus manos.

-vivo a lado tuyo tonto! – dijo Pan.

Trunks mira el edificio.

-¿vives aquí? – dijo Trunks sorprendido.

-somos vecinos, ves ese departamento que esta…justo ¡ahí! a lado de tu cuarto – señalo Pan – ese es mi departamento – sonrió de lado Pan – vivo sola.

-es así como lograste entrar en mi cuarto? – pregunto Trunks.

-si así es, salte desde mi ventana hacia tu cuarto.

-entraste en mi ventana, con razón estaba abierto – dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-ya vete perro estúpido – Pan entra al edificio.

-tonta – dijo Trunks en vos baja, caminando hacia su casa.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola Amigos! **

**Espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo :D Si no les gusto pues ni modos. xD**

_**PERSONAJES: un poco de información ^_^ **_

**Pan Son (17) -** tiene una hermosa apariencia, sin embargo es incapaz de tolerar y llevar una buena relación con los demás, tiene una actitud negativa. Todos de la escuela, le temen a Pan Son, "el animal más peligroso y de más alto riesgo de la escuela ella. Usualmente los muchachos de su edad se le declaran, pero los rechaza. Pan se aprovecha del hecho de que Trunks hará cualquier cosa para que todos ya no le tengan miedo por ser el hijo de Vegeta. Ella lo hace su sirviente su "perro" y, también la ayudara a conquistar a su mejor amigo Yagami.

**Trunks Vegeta (17) -** es muy conocido por su padre Vegeta el famoso delincuente que quiso destruir el mundo (pero después Vegeta se enamoro de una humana que lo volvió bueno). Trunks heredo los ojos de su papa y eso provoca muchos malentendidos en su vida. (Trunks, es un joven atractivo y guapo pero con una cara que todos temen.)

**Yagami (17) –** es un compañero de clase de Trunks, y su mejor amigo. Él cree que no es bueno hablando con chicas, aunque Trunks ve lo contrario. Es muy popular entre las chicas y, tiene una mente pervertida. (Light Yagami de Death Note).

**Goten (17) – **Un chico alegre y divertido, sus mejores amigos son Trunks y Yagami. (Guapo y atractivo.)

**Bra (17) -** es compañera de clase de Pan, Trunks, Yagami y Goten. Amiga cercana de Pan. Siempre está animada y sonriendo. Quiere mucho a su mejor amiga Pan Son.

**Bulma (33) – **es la madre de Trunks, aunque ella se refiere a sí misma como eternamente de 23 años. Mientras ella estaba embarazada su pareja falleció, dejándola sola en el crecimiento de su hijo. Ella trabaja como anfitriona de un Bar llamado _Bishamon _(ella es muy bella, tiene una figura muy bien formada, pechos grandes bien formados). Tiene una personalidad infantil.

**ARIGATO, por leer mi Fic (es mi versión de la serie "Toradora") por favor dejen sus REVIEWS (-_-) avisen me si les gusto :3 okey! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste este Capitulo :D **

**Mal Entendidos **

**Martes 6: 30 am**

Trunks, esta cocinando en eso de repente suena su teléfono. ¡RING! ¡RING! Trunks contesta.

-Si, Residencia de los Vege…

-_¡VENTE VOLANDO PARA ACA! ERES UN... _

En eso Trunks cuelga. El teléfono vuelve a sonar otra vez. Trunks contesta.

-¿Si? – dijo Trunks, tranquilo.

-_Me colgaste, ¿no? – _dijo Pan a Trunks, enfurecida.

-¿Venir adonde? En mi cuarto, ¿Por qué? – Trunks entro a su cuarto – abrir la venta… - Trunks abre la ventana y, en eso ve a Pan que esta justo en frente de el (sus ventanas están frente a frente).

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, como un perrito, ¿verdad? – pregunto Pan a Trunks.

- Espera, eso era por el tema de ayer de Yagami…

-Si no vienes, sabes lo que te pasara. ¿No? Puedo ensañarte que ocurrirá si quieres…

-Em, ya veo… ¡Espera diez minutos mas! El arroz especiado estará hecho en diez minutos mas! – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-3… 2… - conto Pan, en eso Pan le ruge la panza, y se ruboriza.

-¿También quieres un poco? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan mueve la cabeza diciendo le que si.

**6: 43 am**

Trunks, toca el timbre del departamento de Pan.

-Increíble – dijo Trunks mientras miraba a su alrededor – todo están lujoso – Trunks, sigue tocando el timbre, pero nadie abre.

-Con permiso ¿eh? – Trunks abre la puerta - ¿esta abierta? – Trunks al abrir la puerta se tapa la nariz con la mano derecha.

-¿Qué demonios es este olor? Pan, voy a pasar. Algo huele fatal – Trunks entra y, mira un desastre en su departamento, todo sucio, Trunks al ver la cocina de Pan, se queda aterrado.

-¡PAN! – grito Trunks, molesto.

Pan, estaba acostada durmiendo.

-Pan. ¡Pan! ¡PAN! – grito Trunks, mientras abría las puertas del departamento, pero Pan no aparecía.

-¡Tu cocina! – Grito Trunks y, abre la ultima puerta - ¡Déjame…! ¡Por favor, déjame limpiar tu cocina! – Trunks, entra al cuarto de Pan.

Trunks, se para en frente de la cama.

-Que, ¿durmiendo otra vez? – dijo Trunks, mientras la miraba dormir.

_Narra Trunks: Parece hecha a mano… La Pan durmiendo parece una muñeca _(Trunks, sale del cuarto y, va hacia la sala. Trunks, se queda parado y, observa todo.) _La casa no tenia rastro alguno de nadie viviendo en ella. Parecía que era parte de la casa de muñecas de alguien. Pero era demasiado grande para ser la casa de muñecas de alguien. - Fin de Narración._

Trunks, saca su celular que esta en su bolcillo de su pantalón y, mira el reloj.

-Me llevara quince minutos, supongo. – Trunks guarda su celular en su bolcillo, en su pantalón. -¡Esta bien! – sonrió Trunks, Trunks se quita su chaleco, para no en suciar su uniforme.

Pan, despierta y, se levanta. Pan, va hacia la sala con su almohada en brazos y, mira todo limpio. Pan, se queda sorprendida y, deja caer su almohada.

-¿Qué es… esto…? – dijo Pan en tono sorprendida, mientras observaba, en eso mira la mesa que tiene comida.

-Hola – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan, voltea y mira a Trunks, que esta secando los platos con un trapo.

-Aun no he acabado, pero ahora esta bastante mas limpia, ¿verdad?

Pan mira la cocina que esta limpia y radiante.

-Era horrible. El desagüe esta increíblemente mohoso y todos los residuos eran como criaturas del infierno. Y la habitación estaba llena de polv…

En, eso Pan le tira la almohada a Trunks, en la cara.

-Allanando mi morada. Limpiando forzosamente. ¡¿No estas marcando tu territorio, verdad, perro?! –dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¿Perro? – dijo Trunks molesto.

Pan camina hacia la mesa.

-Me tendré que disculpar con los otros perros. Eres un intento de perro. - dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks, la mira feo.

-Int-ento. – dijo Pan.

-¡Que bruja tan desagradecida, cuando otras personas tienen…! – en eso mira a Pan, sentarse en la silla y, agarra los dos palillos lista para comer. – Eh, ¿no bendices la mesa? – pregunto Trunks a Pan, mientras la miraba.

Pan se enoja.

-¡Querido dios del arroz y los productores de este producto, gracias por esta comida! – grito Pan enojada, en eso empieza a devorar la comida.

-Si serás… - dijo Trunks mientras la miraba.

**Miércoles 6: 50 am**

_En casa de Trunks._

-¡otro mas! – dijo Pan a Trunks, extendiendo su plato, para que le sirva mas arroz blando.

-¡Por supuesto! – Dijo Trunks, agarrado su plato - ¿Qué diablos, estoy haciendo? – dijo Trunks, enojado.

-¿Qué? – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¿Cómo acabaste desayunando, en nuestra casa? – Miro a Pan molesto - ¡Y tu! – Trunks, mira a su madre molesto - ¿Por qué no te molesta? – pregunto Trunks a su mama.

-¿Por qué debería? – Bulma mira a Trunks contenta – Como Pan es tan pequeña, ocupa tan poco espacio. Además, es mejor desayunar con todos. – dijo Bulma sonriéndole a su hijo Trunks.

-Dame otra ración – Pan coloca su codos en la mesa y con las manos en su mejilla.

Trunks, abre la maquina que contiene el arroz blanco, pero esta vacía.

- Cocine suficiente para tres – Trunks, mira a Pan - ¿Cuánto piensas comer? – pregunto Trunks enojado.

- Si hubieses recogido tu mochila pronto, las cosas no habrían acabado así – dijo Pan a Trunks.

- (¬¬) - Trunks, la mira feo.

-¿de que hablan? – pregunto Bulma, confundida.

**7 :10 am**

Trunks y Pan, estaban caminando rumbo la escuela.

-¡espera! – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan se detiene.

-Cállate, mestizo. – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¡Mes-! ¡Vuélveme a decir así! ¡Devuélveme el almuerzo! ¡Regresa mi amabilidad! – dijo Trunks a Pan, enojado.

-Cállate y púdrete – dijo Pan a Trunks, Pan sigue caminando.

_Narra Trunks: Desde ese ataque nocturno, Pan Son ha empezado a aparecer en nuestra mesa.- Fin de Narración._

-¡Te dije que espera! – grito Trunks a Pan.

Pan se detiene.

-mas importante, cuando lleguemos a la escuela, me asegure de que tu apropiadamente… um… prepares las cosas… entre Yagami y yo. – Pan se sonroja, y voltea a mirar a Trunks y le apunta con su dedo índice, molesta. - ¡Prometiste que ibas a trabajar como un perro para mi, después de todo! Si las cosas se ponen mal… - Pan, voltea y mira a su mejor amiga esperándola en la esquina de la calle.

-¡Bra! – dijo Pan contenta, corriendo hacia donde esta Bra, para abrasarla.

-¡Llegaste tarde, Pan! – dijo Bra abrasando su cabeza de Pan, pues Pan es tan pequeña, que le llega asta los pechos.

Bra en eso mira a Trunks parado enfrente de ellas.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué? Estas bromeando. – Bra con sus dos manos se toca la cabeza – Lo siento mucho, no tenia idea de que… ¡Pan y Trunks ahora están en una relación acompañada! – dijo Bra emocionada.

-¿Eh? – Pan con una gota de sudor.

-no, te equivocas – dice Trunks a Bra – solamente me encontré con Pan por ahí – dijo Trunks a Bra.

Bra en eso se desmaya.

-¡Bra Bra! – dijo Pan agitándola.

Bra reacciona.

-El… hijo de Vegeta… - dijo Bra asustada.

Pan voltea y, mira a Trunks feo.

-yo… lo siento… - se disculpo con Bra.

Bra se levanta y, mira a Trunks.

-no te preocupes Trunks, es que tus… ojos… tu rostro… - ríe nerviosa Bra – es igualita como de Vegeta… y da… un poco de miedo… - ríe Bra nerviosa – no te ofendas – dijo Bra a Trunks.

-tienes razón - dijo Pan a Bra – la cara de Trunks, da miedo – rie Pan.

-tonta… - dijo Trunks a Pan enojado.

-aun que tenga esos ojos de Vegeta – cruza sus manos Pan y mira a Trunks – no significa que sea un delincuente – sonríe de lado Pan y, mira a Bra – Trunks, es todo lo contrario – finalizo Pan.

-¡ah! Entonces Trunks, no es como su padre – Bra contenta - ¡lo sabia! –

-¿sabias? Entonces ¿Por qué te desmayaste? – pregunto Pan a Bra.

-es que al ver a Trunks, se me figuro la cara de Vegeta – ríe Bra – Trunks, entonces seremos ¿amigos? – sonrió Bra a Trunks.

-¿eh? – Pan enojada.

-eh… yo… si – dijo Trunks a Bra.

Mientas tanto los tres caminaban rumbo la escuela.

-¡te voy a presentar a unas amigas del equipo! – dijo Bra a Trunks.

-el ¿equipo de softbal? – pregunto Trunks a Bra.

-¡Si si ¡ - dijo Bra contenta.

Pan estaba enojada.

-¡Bra! – grito una chica de peli rosa a Bra.

-¡Hola! – dijo Bra a la peli rosa.

-bueno nosotros nos adelantamos – dijo Pan a Bra.

-nos vemos en clase – dijo Bra a ambos, Bra se va a charlar con la peli rosa.

-perro, estúpido ahora me estas tratando de quitar a mi mejor ¿amiga? ¿Qué estas traumando…? ¿Qué tienes en mente, perro pervertido? – Pan miro a Trunks feo.

-¿Qué? Acaso estas… ¿celosa? – pregunto Trunks divertido.

-¡URASEI! ¡URASEI! – grito Pan a Trunks, enojada.

Trunks y Pan, están apunto de llegar a la preparatoria, pero en eso Pan se detiene.

**7: 23 am**

Trunks y Pan, se separaron para que nadie sospeche. Todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria estaban afuera y algunos en la clase. Trunks, se adelanta y se sienta en una banqueta.

-llegare y te diré que te quites del asiento – dijo Pan en mente con una media sonrisa malvada.

Pan muy enojada y con una cara perversa camina hacia donde esta Trunks, todos los estudiantes al ver a Pan la peligrosa, se asustan y dan un paso atrás para no ser golpeados por ella, por que Pan no dudaría en golpearlos.

-es Pan… - susurraron unos mientras miraban a la peli negra caminar.

-¡oh dios! ¡Se dirige hacia Trunks! – susurraron unos aterrados y, a la vez emocionados.

Pan se para en frente de Trunks, Trunks sentado en la banqueta mira a Pan, tranquilo.

-¡¿Que le va ser?! – dijeron unos emocionados y aterrados a la vez.

-¡¿Pan de seguro lo va golpear!? – susurraban muchos emocionados y aterrados a la vez.

Pan con una cara maligna cruza sus brazos y mira feo a Trunks.

-hola… - dijo Trunks a Pan tranquilo.

-¡ESTO VA SER UNA GRAN BATTALA! ¡QUE EMOCION! – decían otros mientras miraban a la Pan Son y a Trunks Vegeta.

-¡Quítate perro estúpido! – dijo Pan a Trunks enojada.

-¿Qué? – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-¡¿ERES SORDO O QUE IDIOTA?! – grito Pan a Trunks muy molesta.

-¡Pan le grito a Trunks! ¡Oh por dios! – dijeron muchos emocionados. - ¡Trunks de seguramente la va golpear! ¡Trunks no se va quitar de ahí! ¡No se va dejar gritar por Pan! – dijeron algunos asustados y a la vez emocionados.

Pan, al escuchar a todos, se dibuja una sonrisa picara en el rostro de Pan Son. Trunks al mirar a Pan con esa sonrisa picara se queda atónito. Trunks jamás ha visto ah una chica sonreír de esa forma.

-Trunks… párate… idiota… - dijo Pan a Trunks en vos baja.

Trunks no contesta y aun sigue mirando a Pan atónito.

-idiota… - murmuro Pan enojada. – Reacciona perro estúpido… - dijo Pan a Trunks, enojada.

-¡wow! ¡Trunks la esta ignorando! – susurraban algunos emocionadas y aterrados a la vez.

-Hm… okey… Trunks… esto no era parte del plan, pero tu me provocaste, te voy a golpear muy duro ya veraz – dijo Pan en vos baja con los ojos malignos.

-¡DIJE QUE TE MUEVAS MALDITO INSECTO! – grito Pan a Trunks muy enojada.

Todos al escuchar a Pan gritar de esa forma se asustaron mucho.

-¡ya se enfado! – dijeron algunos emocionado y asustados a la vez.

Pan se truena los dedos con una cara maligna y, mira a Trunks. Trunks aun sigue atontado, mirando a Pan.

-¡Hey Trunks! – Grito Yagami a Trunks.

Pan voltea y mira a Yagami. Pan al mirar a Yagami se queda atontada. Trunks al escuchar a su mejor amigo, reacciona y se levanta.

-Yagami… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-¡Hola Pan! – grito Yagami a Pan.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Por qué. Pan, no golpea a Trunks?! – susurraban algunos confundidos.

Trunks mira a Pan, que esta atontada mirando a Yagami. Trunks se para en frente de ella.

-Pan… reacciona – dijo Trunks a Pan en vos baja.

-¡oh dios! ¡Trunks se paro en frente de Pan! ¡De seguro la va golpear! – decían algunos emocionados.

-Di-di-di... dijo mi… mi mi nombre – decía Pan atontada en vos baja.

Trunks con sus dos manos la agarro de los hombros y la agita a Pan, para que reaccione.

-Pan Pan – decía Trunks a Pan. Mientras la sacudía, pero esta no reaccionaba.

-ejejejeje – reía Pan nerviosa y atontada.

-ah idiota… - dijo Trunks a Pan, en vos baja.

-¡TRUNKS ESTA ATACANDO A PAN! – dijeron algunos emocionados y asustados.

-¿eh? – Yagami observaba a Trunks y Pan no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Hey Trunks! – Dijo Yagami a Trunks - ¡¿Qué le estas haciendo a Pan?! – pregunto Yagami a Trunks.

Trunks al escuchar a su mejor amigo se voltea y lo mira.

-nada solo estoy platicando con ella – rio Trunks nervioso - ¿Verdad Pan? – Trunks con su mano le da palmitas en la espalda de Pan, Pan en eso se desmaya.

-¡TRUNKS DERRIBO A PAN LA PELIGROSA! – gritaron todos asustados y emocionados.

Trunks, al mirar que Pan se cayó en suelo se puso azul.

-tonta… - dijo Trunks mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡TRUNK ES MAS FUERTE QUE PAN, INCREIBLE! – decían otros sorprendidos.

Todos mal entendieron. Trunks, solo se iba a levantar y, Pan lo iba a golpear y, entonces Trunks, iba a llorar como un perro, entonces todos se iban a dar cuenta de que Trunks, no es como su padre Vegeta. Así todos ya no estarán asustados de Trunks y, así ya no huyeran de el nunca más, pero todo salió mal, ahora están más asustados y aterrados de Trunks, al ver que derribo a Pan. Todos mal interpretaron.

**10: 30 am **

**Educación Física.**

-Y eso es todo para la práctica de tiros, Ahora, hagan parejas – dijo el maestro de educación física a los alumnos.

-Hey, Pan. Hagamos pareja. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Todos los alumnos boca abiertos.

-Trunks va ser pareja con Pan que extraño… - dijeron algunos confundidos.

-¡Si hagamos pareja, Trunks! – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-Trunks, Pan, ustedes dos realmente están motivados. – dijo el maestro de educación física.

-Le pegare ligeramente al compañero de Yagami con el balón – decía Trunks en mente con una sonrisa maligna. – y entonces…

-Causaras un gran alboroto y lo llevaras en la enfermería. – dijo Pan en mente con un rostro diabólico.

Los dos se miran.

-Así, Pan y Yagami se quedaran sin pareja y se emparejaran. – dijo Trunks en mente.

-¡Yagami! ¡seamos pareja! – dijo una de peli roja.

-Claro – sonrió Yagami.

-¡Ya-Yagami es la pareja de esa rara! – apunto Pan con su dedo índice hacia la peli roja, Pan estaba enojada y celosa.

-esto no es bueno, Pan – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-el plan continuara de todos modos – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¿Qué pero es una chica no quiero pegarle a una chica… - dijo Trunks a Pan.

-No importa de que sexo sea su pareja – dijo Pan seriamente a Trunks.

Trunks tenía la pelota en manos.

-¡Hey, Pásala! – grito Pan a Trunks.

Trunks mira a Pan.

-¡Hey, hey hey! ¡Hey! ¡Pásala, pásala! Pásala! – Agitaba las manos hacia arriba - ¡Hey, Pásala! – dijo Pan enojada. – Pásala, vamos.

-Pero pegarle a una chica con un balón… - decía Trunks mientras miraba a la peli roja.

-¡PASALA! – grito Pan enojada.

-después me disculpare con ella – dijo Trunks en mente, Trunks se prepara para tirarle el balón.

Pan en eso voltea a mirar a Yagami y, se queda como atónita. Trunks tira la pelota para pegarle a la peli roja, pero para su mala suerte el balón va directo a Pan, por cual le pega en la cara haciendo que se caiga en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pan la peligrosa otra vez fue derribado por Trunks! – dijeron muchos sorprendidos y aterrados a la vez.

-O-Oops – Trunks estaba azulado - ¡Tonta, tonta tanta, tenias que moverte Pan, para que volteas a mirar a Yagami… idiota te distrajiste – dijo Trunks en mente con una gota de sudor.

**11: 30 am**

Salon de gastronomía.

Todos los alumnos estaban en la clase de gastronomía haciendo galletas de diferentes sabores.

_Narra Trunks: Aun así, esta intentando tan duro que esta quedando como tonta _(Pan esta caminando con un plato que contiene las galletas que hiso especialmente para Yagami, en eso ella se resbala y Trunks rápidamente la agarra de las hombros, por suerte no le pasaron nada las galletas.) _entonces tu solo acabaste queriendo ayudarla.- Fin de narración._

**12: 30 pm **

Trunks y Pan, están enfrente de la puerta de su salón, Pan tiene en manos una bolsa rosita pequeña, contiene las galletas que hiso Pan, especialmente para Yagami.

-Escucha, tienes que entregarlos casualmente. No exageres. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-O-Ok. – dijo Pan nerviosa y temblando a la vez. - ¿Lo, mas normalmente posible, correcto? – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-Vamos – dijo Trunks a Pan, Trunks abre la puerta y, mira que no esta Yagami en su butaca. - ¿Huh, donde esta Yagami? – pregunto Trunks a unos dos estudiantes que estaban jugando barajas.

-Si buscas a Yagami, dijo que tenía algo que hacer en el edificio B o alg – en eso Los dos estudiantes voltean a ver a Trunks - ¡T-Trunks! – Dijeron los dos asustados al ver Trunks – Se acaba de ir, asi que debe ser ese… -.

Trunks y Pan voltean y miran en el pasillo Yagami, corriendo.

-! Ahí esta! – Dijo Trunks a Pan - ¡Síguelo! – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-¡S-Si! – dijo Pan corriendo de tras de Yagami, Trunks corre de tras de Pan.-¡Quítate de en medio! – Pan les dijo a los que estaban parados en medios, Pan corría de tras de Yagami, pero no lo alcanzaba.

-¡Es rápida! – dijo Trunks corriendo de tras de Pan. – A esa velocidad lo alcanza_ - en eso Trunks se detiene y mira a Pan corriendo en la escalera.

Pan, no piso bien y se caí de las escaleras, Trunks al ver que Pan no piso bien, corre rápidamente para atraparla, por suerte la atrapo pero las galletas se cayeron en la ventana. Trunks y Pan cayeron en suelo sentados, Trunks estaba apoyado en la pared y, la mano de Trunks estaba en la cabeza de Pan, y su brazo abrasando a Pan, por el cuello.

-¡Trunks! – dijo Pan con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Están, bien las galletas…? – pregunto Trunks a Pan, aun seguían sentados en el suelo.

-¿Huh? – Pan mira sus manos, no tiene las galletas.

Las clases terminaron, Trunks estaba en el salón sentado en su butaca, tallando su cabeza.

-Como lo pensé. Esta inflamado – Trunks, tenia un moretón en su cabeza, en el momento que atrapo a Pan, cayeron en el suelo, Trunks se pego la cabeza en la pared.

En eso Pan, abre la puerta del salón.

-¿Encontraste las galletas? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan mueva la cabeza, diciendo le si.

-¿Estaban intactas? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan mueve la cabeza, diciendo que no. Pan entra en el salón y va hacia la venta. Trunks la mira.

-Hey – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-Puede que solo sea una tonta. – dijo Pan en tono triste.

-¿Aun no lo había notado? – dijo Trunks en mente.

-Si escribo una carta de amor, la acabo poniendo en la mochila equivocada. Si intento invadir una casa, me ruge la panza. Si juego basketball, recibo un pelotazo en la cara. Si trato de regalar unas galletas, me caigo de las escaleras… tirando las galletas -.

-Ahora, ahora, aun hay más. Como olvidar poner la carta de amor en el sobre. – Dijo Trunks a Pan – tal vez no debí decir eso – dijo Trunks en mente.

-Estaba eso, también… - Pan se sienta de rodillas y, quiere llorar.

Trunks mira a Pan y, se levanta de su asiento se acerca a ella y, se sienta de rodillas viendo de la de frente.

-Dame unas de esas – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-¿huh? – Pan voltea y mira a Trunks, Trunks le agarra su bolsita que contiene las galletas. – Espera, están hechas pedazos… - Trunks come una galleta y, Pan lo mira – Y además… - en eso Trunks se come todas la galletas de un solo jalón

-¡Estan grandiosas! – Dijo Trunks a Pan sonriéndole - ¡Salieron bien! -.

Pan se quedo callada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es una lastima. Intentaremoslo con más fuerza la próxima vez. – dijo Trunks a Pan, animandola.

En eso escuchan un ruido, Trunks se voltea y Pan también, no había nadie.

**Jueves 7: 15 am**

**En Clase**

Todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón.

**Declaracion, Testigo #1, Año 3 Clase 320, Kiyo **(un estudiante de peli azul con ojos azules.)

-Yo los vi. Estaban comprando algo asi como cebollines y rabanos en el supermercado. ¿Estan como, casados? -.

**Declaracion, Testigo #2, Año 3 Clase 320, Hayara **(la peli roja que fue la pareja de Yagami en educación fifica, su nombre es Hayara.

-Salieron juntos del mismo edificio con miradas perversas en sus rostros -.

**Declaracion, Testigo #3, Año 3 Clase 320, Notomitsu **(uno de pelo café con lentes.)

-Ademas se estaban alimentando mutuamente con galletas casera, diciendo, "!Toma, abre!" -.

-Hey, Bra ¿Qué pasa con tu mejor amiga? – pregunto una de peli negro a Bra, Bra estaba confundida.

En eso Trunks, abre la puerta de la clase detrás de el estaba Pan. Todos al mirar que es Trunks, se quedan callados.

-Hey, entra ya. – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Bra se levanta se su asiento.

-Pan, Trunks, necesitamos hablar – dijo la peli azul seriamente.

-¿eh? – Pan y Trunks al mismo tiempo.

Bra, esta enfrente de Trunks y Pan, los tres están en el techo.

-¿Qué pasa con Bra? – susurro Trunks a Pan.

-no lo se – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-Trunks – dijo Bra a Trunks.

-¿Si? – dijo Trunks confundido.

Bra se arrodilla en el suelo y se agacha.

-¡Por favor cuida de Pan! – imploro Bra a Trunks.

-¿huh? – Trunks confundido.

-¡Pan es mi amiga mas querida! – decía Bra a Trunks - ¡Por favor, bríndale felicidad! – imploro Bra a Trunks.

-Espera Bra… - dijo Trunks a Bra.

-¿Felicidad? – dijo Pan en vos baja.

En eso escuchan alguien aplaudir, Trunks y Pan voltean a ver.

-Así que así era. – Dijo Yagami a Trunks y Pan - ¡Debes ser feliz! -.

-¿Yagami? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto Trunks confundido.

-Me preguntaba por que están juntos tan seguido pero ahora que lo pienso, ¡hacen muy buena pareja! – rio Yagami.

Pan al escuchar a Yagami decir eso se desmaya. Trunks la sujeta.

-¡Pan! ¡Tranquilízate! – dijo Trunks a Pan. -¡Tu! ¡Deja de reírte! – mira a Yagami enojado.

-Trunks – dijo Bra a Trunks.

Trunks voltea y la mira.

-Si haces llorar a Pan… No te lo perdonare. – dijo Bra seriamente a Trunks.

Trunks con una gota de sudor. Mal interpretaron todo.

**8:24 pm**

Trunks y Pan, estaban en un restaurante Trunks estaba sentado enfrente de Pan, Pan estaba aun en shock.

-Ya_ga-mi… - dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-Lo siento. - Pan respira onda – Yagami y Bra, entendieron todo mal por que me estaba metiendo a tu casa. – Pan agacha la mirada.

-No, eso… - en eso Pan interrumpe a Trunks.

-Tu casa era… - Pan lo mira – Realmente agradable. – dijo en tono alegre – Veras, peleaba tanto con mis padres que cuando dije que me quería ir, ellos simplemente me dieron ese departamento. Sabia que eran ese tipo de padres, pero… - Pan ase una pausa.

**8:34 pm**

Los dos caminan en la calle rumbo a sus casas.

-¿Las galletas estaban saladas, o no? Estaba frustrada cuando los encontré hechas pedazos, así que comí algunas. ¡Estaban horribles! Y aun asi te comiste todas. – rie Pan – Hasta mentiste sobre como estaban. Aun siendo un mestizo, tu pelaje brillara si sigues siendo tan amable con todos. – sonríe Pan.

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan se detiene.

-¿Pan? – dijo Trunks.

-¿Por qué nadie nos entiende? ¿Aun cuando estamos tan inquietos, por que nadie nos apoya? – Pan se empieza a enojar – En realidad, todos… - Pan esta furiosa – Todos… Todos… Todos… - Pan patea el poster - ¡ME ESTAN MOLESTANDO! – grito Pan furiosa.

Trunks abre los ojos y se que da sorprendido al ver a esa pequeña Pan, patear el poster.

-¡Me están molestando! – Pateaba el poste con mucha fuerza - ¿Quién es el animal más peligroso y de más alto riesgo de la escuela, Pan la peligrosa? – Gritaba Pan muy enojada y pateaba el poste con muchas fuerzas - ¡No estoy bien con eso para nada! – pateaba el poste - ¡Bra, idiota! – Pateaba el poste - ¡Yagami, idiota! ¿Por qué no me escuchan? Incluso mama, incluso papa, nadie me entiende… -.

En eso Trunks patea el poste también, Pan lo mira.

-Te ayudare. – dijo Trunks a Pan, Pan le sonríe.

- ¿Algún problema con que sea pequeña? – pateaba el poste.

-¡Dejen de llamarme delincuente solo por mi apariencia! – pateo Trunks al poste.

-¿Tienen algún problema con que estemos juntos frente a todos? – pateaba Pan el poste.

-¡Lamento tener ojos diabólicos! – pateaba Trunks.

En eso Pan da una patada muy fuerte.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA! – grito Pan enfadada.

Trunks se detiene y la mira, Pan respira agitada.

-¿Hey, estas bien? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

-¿Hey, Trunks, esta el poste abollado ahora? – pregunto Pan a Trunks con dificultad de hablar.

-¿Huh? Eso no es posi… - En eso Trunks mira el poste -¡El poste esta abollado! – dijo Trunks en tono pasmado.

-¿Ves? – Sonríe Pan a Trunks – ¡Si! ¡Ganamos, ganamos! – Gritaba y brincaba muy alegre, como una infantil - ¡Muy bien, lo he decidido! – Dijo Pan a Trunks – Mañana, me le declare a Yagami. – Sonrió Pan – Todo terminara entonces. -.

-¿Terminar? – Trunks confundido.

-Tus servicios como perro terminaran. Desde mañana, solo seremos compañeros de clase que viven cerca. Y eso es todo lo que hoy. – dijo Pan a Trunks, tranquilamente.

Trunks la mira sorprendido.

-Bye bye, Trunks. – Pan corre y deja a Trunks.

**Viernes 6:36 am**

En casa de Trunks, Bulma y Trunks están sentados en la mesa comiendo.

-¿Esta Pan aun dormida? – pregunto Bulma a Trunks.

-No lo se – dijo Trunks comiendo un bocadillo.

-¿Se pelearon? – pregunto Bulma a Trunks.

-No, lo hicimos. – dijo Trunks comiendo otro bocadillo.

**7:14 am **

En la escuela

Trunks sube en las escaleras cuando en eso choca con Pan. Trunks la mira y Pan se talla su frente y, mira a Trunks.

-H-Hey. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan agacha la mirada y lo ignora ella baja de las escaleras. Trunks abre la puerta de su clase y, en eso mira todas las butacas y libros tirados en el suelo como si hubiese un tornado hecho todo ese desastre.

-¿Ella…? – dijo Trunks en vos baja mientras miraba el piso.

-Yagami, lo sentimos. – Dijo Kiyo – Esparcimos todos esos extraños rumores…- Kiyo apenado.

-Pan se enojo con nosotros. – dijo Hayara la peli roja.

-"No hay nada entre Trunks y yo" – dijo Notomitso repitiendo lo que dijo Pan – Diciendo que no eras un delincuente, haciendo un enorme desastre – cruzo los brazos mirando a Trunks – Realmente da miedo, Pan la peligrosa – dijo el chico algo aterrado. – Pero dijo: Trunks no es tan aterrador como parece, ¿correcto? – repitió Notomitso, lo que dijo Pan.

-¿Qué, cuando? – dijo Trunks sorprendido.

Pan bajaba de las escaleras cuando en eso ve a Yagami parado ahí abajo.

-¡Hola Pan! – saludo Yagami a Pan, pero esta no responde.

Yagami sube en las escaleras y, Pan se queda parada en medio de las escaleras temblando de nervios.

-Y-Yagami – volteo Pan.

Yagami se detiene y, voltea a ver a Pan.

-ven… tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo Pan a Yagami algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué piensa que esta haciendo? ¿No te le ibas a declarar a Yagami hoy? – pensaba Trunks, Trunks se sale del salón y, baja de escaleras. ¡No es momento de preocuparse de mi! – Trunks sale afuera y recuerda las palabras que dijo Pan ayer en la noche – _Desde mañana, solo seremos compañeros de clases que viven cercas. Y eso es todo lo de hoy _– recordó Trunks - ¿"Y eso es todo lo de hoy"? – dijo Trunks en vos baja.

-¡Yagami! – dijo Pan nerviosa.

Trunks mira hacia abajo y, ve a Pan con Yagami.

-Yo… Yagami… Yo siento… um… um, uh… yo, uh… Eso es… - Pan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo estas haciendo justo después de llegar a la escuela? Si las cosas no salen bien, este será un día espantoso, sabes. – decía Trunks en mente.

-Um, uh… - dijo Pan en eso Yagami interrumpe.

-Espera. Creo que se lo que me quieres decir. Pero antes de eso, quiero asegurarme de algo. – dijo Yagami a Pan. - ¿No estas saliendo con Trunks? – pregunto Yagami a Pan.

-¡Eso solo es que Bra malinterpreto las cosas! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! – dijo Pan a Yagami.

-¿Entonces no te gusta? – pregunto Yagami a Pan.

-¡No es eso! Nuestras casas simplemente están cerca. No tiene nada que ver con que me guste o no. – dijo Pan a Yagami.

-¿Entonces, te desagrada? – pregunto Yagami a Pan.

-No me desagrada. – dijo Pan agachando la mirada.

Trunks al escuchar eso abre mas sus ojos se queda pasmado.

-¡Pero no es sobre eso! – Levanta la mirada y mira Yagami – Um, veras, Yagami es… ¡Si, arroz blanco! ¡Trunks me preparo un arroz blanco delicioso! Me animo… Hasta mintió para hacerme sentir mejor… - Pan le tiembla las manos – Estando ahí para mi… ¡Porque Trunks estaba ahí, porque me estaba apoyando…! Por eso, ahora soy capaz de estar aquí asi! – Pan se sonroja.

-anda… dile Pan… - decía Trunks en mente.

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Yagami! – dijo Pan a Yagami, Pan agacha la mirada.

-Pan, eres asombrosa. – dijo Trunks en mente, con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo esta bien, pienso que tus sentimientos fueron apropiadamente transmitidos. – dijo Yagami a Pan.

-¿Yagami…? – Pan mira a Yagami.

-¿Recuerdas hace un año? – pregunto Yagami a Pan.

-Si… - dijo Pan a Yagami.

-Distinto a aquella vez, ahora tienes esta… ¡Expresión graciosa! – dijo Yagami a Pan, sonriéndole.

-¿Expresión graciosa? – dijo Pan confundida.

-Si, cuando estas cerca de Yagami, tu tienes esta expresión graciosa. Trunks es un gran tipo. Y tu, pensando en el como hace un momento, te hace una gran chica. – dijo Yagami con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hace un momento…? ¿Qué dije? – Pan confundida.

-Pero me tranquiliza que estés en tan buenos términos con Yagami. – dijo Yagami a Pan.

-¡E-E-Espera! – Agito las manos Pan – Trunks no tiene nada que ver ¿Mi expresión se veia graciosa? –Pan con las dos manos se agarra las mejillas y se sonrojo - ¿Mis pies, que hay de mis pies? ¿Espera, que estoy diciendo? – Pan nerviosa - ¿Pude decirte que te amo? – dijo Pan a Yagami.

-Va estar bien, Pan esta bien – dijo Yagami a Pan.

-¿Qué va a estar bien? ¡No has entendido lo que estaba diciendo! – Pan confundida.

-Va a estar bien, de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que seremos grandes amigos.

-Como estaba diciendo, amigos no, me estaba decla- ¿Amigos? – Pan confundida.

-Si, amigos.

En eso suena la campana.

-Oops, llegaremos tarde al salón. ¡Mejor apresúrate, Pan! – Yagami se va y, deja a Pan ahí parada.

Pan se queda quieta y, agacha la mirada.

-Pensé que ibas a empezar a llorar.

Pan sube la mirada y mira a Trunks.

-¡T-Tu! ¿L-Lo viste todo? – pregunto Pan a Trunks, nerviosa.

-Si, pero no era mi intención…

-¿"No era mi intención"? ¡Tu-¡ - en eso Trunks interrumpe a Pan.

-¿Pero que vas a hacer? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan mira hacia abajo y gruñe.

-Me voy a casa. – voltea Pan y, empieza a caminar.

-Ya veo… - Trunks la persigue – Te preparare comida. ¿No has desayunado? ¿Y por lo menos comiste algo anoche? Estoy seguro que fuiste a la tienda -.

Pan se detiene.

-¡Detente! ¿Por que? Si haces eso de nuevo, la gente empezara a malinterpretarlo otra vez. ¡Te dije que ya no tenías que hacer esto más! – Pan enojada.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¡Pero no puedo dejarte sola! – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan voltea y, mira a Trunks enojada.

-¡Te digo que es suficiente! – Pan agacha la mirada - ¡Ya no eres mi perro! – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-Ya veo… Si, no soy un perro. Soy tu amigo. ¡Así, puedo estar a tu lado! Pa… ¡Amiga! – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan lo mira.

-¿"Amiga"? – dijo Pan.

-Y así, como un amigo, podre estar a tu lado, amiga. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan se queda sorprendida y, quiere llorar pero se aguanta y, empieza a temblar, Trunks la mira y Pan se enoja, en eso le da una patada en el trasero de Trunks.

-Ouch… - Trunks se talla.

-¡Hay un limite de que tan imprudente puedes ser! ¡Ya ubícate! – dijo Pan enojada.

-Por que, tu… ¡Hey! – Trunks mira a Pan caminar.

-Apurate, tengo hambre, sabes. – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¿Huh? – Trunks la mira.

-Y haremos un nuevo plan. No me rendiré con Yagami solo por eso. – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

Pan se detiene.

-No importa si eres un perro o un amigo… - Pan voltea a mirar lo – Ya que dijiste que estarías a mi lado, mejor trabaja duro, Trunks. – Pan sigue caminando.

-¿Decidí estoy demasiado aprisa…? – dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-¡Vamos ya! – grito Pan a Trunks.

-Si, si. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan sonrie.

-Dijo, "Amiga." – Pan contenta.

_**Continuara….**_

Konichiwa :D

Ayer iba subir este Capitulo si, ya estaba todo listo TODO (-_-) pero no se que paso que se me borro todo tuve que empezar de nuevo otra vez… me duele la y siento que este capitulo si esta muy largo no se jajajaja U_U

^_^ Espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo

¡Ah! Quisiera informales que Pan: es tan pequeña mide 1.50 m la mayoría de su compañeras miden 1.60 o mas… su cuerpo aun no desarrolla eso significa que tiene sus pechos pequeños (o mas bien esta plana xD).

Bulma: trabaje en bar, llega siempre muy noche como la madrugada.

"Urasei" significa "Callate" en Japones. Me gusta mucho esta palabra xD y también "Baka" significa "idiota" en Japones. xD usare estas palabritas en mi fics ;D

*****Bueno ahora ya saben por que Pan vive sola.

*****Si… creo que si… abra un poco de Bra y Goten…

*****En los próximos Capitulos abra ecenas eroticas… hehehehe ^_^

Bueno por favor! Please! Dejen sus **REVIEWS **eso me ayuda mucho inspirarme *-* bueno sigan leyendo no se arrepentirán va estar muy buena la historia :D ya verán! (Avísenme si les gusto o no?).

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC (repito: es mi versión de Toradora)

_**ATT: Maid-Takumi-Joss **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste este Capitulo =) enjoy.**

Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Capitulos 3: Fotografías.

BY: Maid-Takumi-Joss.

**Lunes 6: 55 am.**

Trunks con una bolsa de comida en manos, saca las llaves que están en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta de Pan, Trunks entra y camina hacia el cuarto de Pan y abre la puerta del cuarto de la peli negra.

El cuarto de Pan estaba medio oscuro y avía ropa regada en el piso, Trunks se pone en frente de la cama y pone sus dos manos en su cintura. Pan estaba acostado durmiendo con la cobija cubriéndola toda.

-Apresúrate y levántate. Te desvelaste de nuevo, ¿verdad? Las luces estaban encendidas a las 2: 30 AM, lo revise. – Trunks agarra la cobija y la destapa – despierta – Trunks me dio la regaño.

Trunks la destapo y miro a Pan durmiendo como una bebe.

-Trunks… quiero… quiero… arroz blanco resplandeciente… recién hecho… - Pan estaba hablando mientras dormía.

Trunks al escuchar a Pan, respira ondo –Si quieres desayunar, ya tengo la comida, lo calentare, tu va y lávate la cara. – dijo Trunks a Pan, Trunks sale del cuarto.

Pan abre los ojos despacio – Desayuno… - susurro Pan.

Trunks pone la comida en la mesa. –¡Bien! Ahora solo tengo que lavar los platos y la ropa… - Trunks camina en el living – Esta es una habitación intimidante. – Trunks en eso mira una puerta abierta y una caja medio salido. - ¿una caja de recortes? – se preguntaba Trunks.

Trunks abre la caja, y se sienta de rodillas. -¿Qué es esto? – Trunks agarra un libro y lo abre - ¿un álbum? – Trunks le daba vueltas a las páginas – Esto es…

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – Pan se tronaba sus dedos, con una cara diabólica, aterrador, y con un tono peligroso.

Trunks al escuchar la vos de Pan, se puso azulado - ¡Oh, Pan! Esto es…

-Así es, son fotografías de Yagami, ¿algún problema? – Pan seguía tronándose los dedos, sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus mejillas rojas. – No escuchare ninguna queja, por cierto.

Trunks la mira – Así que este es… Yagami. – Trunks vuelva a mirar el albulm.

Pan con una gota de sudor - ¡N-No hay nada que hacer! No se como sucedió, pero se pusieron borrosas. – Pan agarra sus mejillas y las mueve – Sucedía de algún modo cada vez que quería fotografiar a Yagami.

-Te ayudare a tomar una – Trunks la mira.

-¿eh?

-Fotografía. Yo lo hare, aunque no soy muy bueno para eso, saldrá mucho mejor que estas. – decía Trunks a Pan.

-¡Espera un momento! – dijo Pan a Trunks.

- ¿huh?

-¿C-Cuantas puedes tomar? – pregunta Pan a Trunks.

**7: 15 am.**

Trunks y Pan estaban en los vestidores de la escuela, donde guardan sus suéteres y a donde cambian de zapatos. (Todos los estudiantes se cambian de zapatos, todos usan zapatos blancos especiales para la escuela.)

-¿Qué tipo de foto será mejor…? Su cara pensativa durante un examen… O durante la práctica del club de softball… - decía Pan emocionada – ah, su expresión mientras come el almuerzo también. – Pan brinca para cerrar su casillero (su casillero esta arriba y Pan no alcanza a si que tiene que brincar).

-¿No dije que tomaría las que tu quieras? – Trunks mete sus zapatos negros en su casillero que esta abajo (el casillero de Trunks esta abajo)

-Aun si dices ´las que tu quieres`, ¿debe haber alguna condición, cierto? - Pan mira a Trunks – Entonces toma toneladas de fotos gratis, ¿entendiste? – Pan regaña a Trunks.

En eso aparece de la nada Yagami.

-Buenos días – dijo Yagami a Pan.

Pan al escucharlo se pone nerviosa.

-Oh, buenos días. Llegas tarde hoy – dijo Trunks a Yagami.

Yagami abre su casillero que también esta arriba, y Pan se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

-Si. Tuve que hacer primero un viaje a la sala del consejo estudiantil – Yagami se quita sus zapatos y se pone los blancos.

Trunks se para.

-¡Ohha! – grito Pan a Yagami.

Nota: Ohha era un saludo matutino popular adaptado de un programo de TV llamado Ohasuta hace un por de años.

-"Pasado de moda… Muy pasado de moda, Pan." – decía Trunks en mente mientras miraba a Pan, Trunks con una gotitas de sudor.

- N-No… Eso no... – Pan estaba avergonzada de lo que dijo – Bueno eso… - Pan con su dos manos se los pone en su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-Pan – Yagami la mira.

Pan mira a Yagami nerviosa.

-Ohha – dijo Yagami a Pan.

Pan y Trunks (o_o)

-Me voy entonces – dijo Yagami a Pan y Trunks, Yagami se va de ahí y empieza a saludar a todos – Ohha – decía Yagami a todos.

Pan Mira a Trunks. – Hey, hey. ¿Lo tomaste? – pregunto Pan a Trunks.

-¿tomar que? – Trunks mira a Pan.

-¿es cuando el hizo el "Ohhaa", cierto? – Pan alza sus manos.

-Fue muy repentino, ¿Cómo pude haber tomado eso? – dijo Trunks.

-Inútil perro pulgoso – dijo Pan enojada a Trunks.

**En la clase…**

Trunks y Pan entran al salón.

-Yagami te vez muy guapo con lentes – dijo una peli azul a Yagami.

Yagami estaba sentado en su butaca y dos chicas estaban enfrente de el charlando.

-te vez muy lindo – dijo una rubia de ojos azules a Yagami.

-Miren, ustedes dos. La asamblea matutina esta por comenzar.- Yagami se para – Dejen de conversar y apresúrense a ir al patio. – Yagami se va de ahí.

-Yagami es tan frio. – dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-Aun así es el vicepresidente, sigue siendo demasiado serio. – dijo la peli azul a la rubia.

-"Yagami es sorprendentemente popular entre las chicas" – decía en mente Trunks, en eso Trunks mira a Pan que estaba a lado suyo. - ¿huh?

-¿Qué Yagami se ve lindo con lentes?... – susurro diabólicamente Pan mirando sus mano derecha y moviendo sus dedos. - ¿Debería usar esta mano para, enrolarte? – Pan con una cara aterradora. Estaba celosa por que esas chicas estaban charlando con su "Yagami".

**En el Patio.**

Todos los estudiantes estaban afuera en el patio, en eso viene la presidente de la escuela con un micrófono en manos.

-¡Todo mundo, fórmense! – dijo la presidenta a los estudiantes.

Todos se forman. Todos los estudiantes ponen sus manos en su cintura.

-Hey, ustedes chicos. El número de personas que olvida su libreta de estudiantes parece estar incrementando, la evidencia ya apareció. La revisión especial de la semana pasada, de acuerdo al reporte del miembro del comité disciplina Fuuki... ¿Cuántos fueron? – pregunto la presidenta a Yagami que estaba alado de ella.

Yagami susurra en el oído de la presidenta – _59 _– dijo Yagami a la presidenta.

Pan al ver a Yagami susurrarle en la oreja de la presidenta se enoja. (Pan esta en primera fila, por que como es pequeña, la pusieron en frente.)

-Hay un total de 56 estudiantes en la escuela que olvidaron su libreta – decía la presidenta a los estudiantes.

Yagami otra vez vuelva a susurrarle en el oído de la presidenta.

Pan se enoja otra vez al ver a Yagami susurrarle a la presidenta.

-Oops, cometí un error, son 59. – dijo la presidenta a los estudiantes.

Pan miraba feo a la presidenta esta totalmente furiosa.

-Bueno, las cuestiones triviales no importan. De cualquier modo, olvidar su libreto equivale a olvidar ser estudiante de la escuela Preparatoria Orange Star High School ¿lo entendieron? – dijo la presidenta a los estudiantes.

-¡SI! – respondieron todos los estudiantes menos Pan.

-¿Tienes derecho a hablar de otros? – Pan mira a la presidenta.

La presidenta mira a Pan.

-¿acaso tu no olvidas nada? – dijo Pan a la presidenta.

-Pa-Pan… - Yagami miro a Pan.

-esa tipa pequeña de allí ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo la presidenta a Pan.

-Olvidaste decir "miren al frente". – dijo Pan a la presidenta.

-¿hm? – murmuro la presidenta.

-MI-REN-AL-FRENTE- grito Pan a la presidenta.

-Oh, lo siento. - se disculpo la presidenta - ¡todos, miren al frente! – grito la presidenta a los estudiantes.

Todos dejan de poner sus manos en la cintura y miran hacia el frente.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué los alumnos de preparatoria tienen que formarse? Mantener esta posición totalmente estúpida y escuchar a tus totalmente fumadas estupideces. – Pan decía en alto vos, quejándose.

-¿de verdad es tan duro como dices? Solamente mantienes las manos en la cintura, ¿correcto? – dijo la presidenta a Pan.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pan enojada mira a la presidenta.

-Hey, Pan – dijo Yagami a Pan.

-Nada mal algo de ejercicio por la mañana ¿huh? – sonrió la presidenta a Pan, la presidenta le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

-Presidenta, deberías calmarte un poco también. – dijo Yagami a la presidenta.

-¿Tu que sabes? – Pan le grito a la presidenta – No tenemos dolor de espalda o de cuerpo, entonces ¿Por qué debemos mantener las manos en la cintura? – Pan da un paso para ir a golpear a la presidenta – Esta estúpida vergüenza… - grito Pan.

-¡Pan! – Yagami la sujeta de los dos brazos levantándola hacia arriba.

-Pa-Pan… por favor contrólate. – dijo Yagami a Pan.

Pan mira hacia abajo, y agita su cabeza diciendo que si, Pan se roja por que Yagami la sujeto de los dos brazos.

-Lo siento, Presidenta. Por favor continúe con la asamblea matutina – dijo Yagami a la presidenta.

-Si – dijo la presidenta a Yagami.

Todos los estudiantes empiezan a susurrar.

Trunks empieza a jugar con sus mechones mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Que? ¿Que? escuche que Pan la peligrosa mordió a la presidenta. – decían muchos estudiantes susurrando.

-Esa chica… - dijo en vos baja Trunks.

**En clases.**

Un alumno estaba parado leyendo un libro de ingles en alta vos, todos los alumnos estaban escuchando.

Trunks voltea y mira a Pan. – "Esta claramente deprimida" – decía Trunks en mente – "No, esta feliz" – decía

-Ok, ok, Beak, es suficiente – dijo la maestra.

Beak se sienta en su butaca.

-Bueno, a continuación… ¿Pan? Estas muy bien hoy, verdad… entonces ¿Qué tal si nos lees hoy? – dijo la maestra a Pan.

Pan al escuchar la maestra gruñe y mira feo la maestra.

La maestra se asusta al escuchar a Pan gruñir – Supongo que si no te gusta leerlo… - la maestra temblaba de miedo - ¡BEAK!

-¡Maestra!, eso es increíble – se quejo Beak, no quería leer otra vez.

Trunks miraba a Pan.

-¡por favor, da tu mejor esfuerzo! – dijo la maestra a Beak.

-no es justo – dijo Beak.

La campana suena para ir a comer.

Pan estaba apoyada en la mesa cruzada de brazos tapando su cara en la butaca.

(Muchos alumnos comen afuera o en el patio o a dentro de las clases)

-Aquí esta tu almuerzo – Trunks le da su almuerzo a Pan.

-No es necesario, No tengo apetito. – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks pone el almuerzo en la butaca de Pan.

-Peleando con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y trayéndole problemas a Yagami… - dijo Pan algo triste – Pero sostuvo mis brazos. – dijo Pan en tono infantil y sonrojada.

-¿Pan? – dijo Trunks.

-Pero, ¡aun quiero disculparme con el! – Pan esta apenada.

De repente Yagami aparece de la nada – Si es eso, no te preocupes.

Pan y Trunks se asustaron al ver a Yagami.

-La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no es alguien que se preocupe por trivialidades. – Yagami mira el Pan - ¿Almuerzo eh? ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – pregunto Yagami a los dos chicos.

Pan se pone muy nerviosa.

-yo también quiero almorzar con ustedes – dijo Bra.

-yo también – dijo Goten.

Pan se sentó alado de Yagami y en frente de Trunks, Goten y Bra se sentaron frente a frente.

Pan estaba atónita nerviosa por que estaba sentada a lado de Yagami.

-"!Pan esta a punto de desmayarse!" – decía Trunks en mente, Trunks miraba a Pan que estaba atontada abriendo su caja que contenía su almuerzo.

-¡Wow, el almuerzo de Pan se ve muy bueno – decía Bra mirando el almuerzo de Pan.

Trunks esta apunto de abrir su almuerzo pero en eso lo tapa – "Mierda, hablando de ella, nuestro almuerzos son iguales"- decía Trunks en mente muy preocupado.

-Pan, has estado trayendo almuerzo recientemente… ¿Lo estas haciendo tu misma? – pregunto Yagami a Pan.

Pan no dice nada por que esta totalmente nerviosa y temblando por que Yagami esta a lado de ella, asi que apunta con sus dos palillos que sostiene en su mano derecha a Trunks. – Eso… es… - decía Pan nerviosa.

Yagami, Bra y Goten miran a Trunks.

-¿la comida es de Trunks? – pregunto Yagami.

-¿huh? Umm… eso no… - Trunks nervioso - ¿Mira, no estaba Bra haciendo eso tambien? El trabajo de estilista de celulares. Hice los almuerzos por un poco de dinero extra también.

(Bra trabaja de estilista de celulares decorándolos).

-ah ya entendí – dijo Yagami.

-si jejejeje – Trunks nervioso.

-Quiero probar un almuerzo hecho por Trunks algún día. – dijo Yagami.

-Yo también, será un almuerzo agradable y sobrio – decía Bra.

-se ve muy rico la comida de Pan – dijo Goten mirando el almuerzo de Pan.

-E-Entonces, hare un poco para todos la próxima vez. – dijo Trunks.

-hey, Yagami, Bra, ya es hora de ir a la junta de softball – dijo Goten a Yagami y Bra.

-es cierto – dijo Bra.

-¿Una junta? Lo siento, por favor continúen comiendo, ustedes dos – dijo Yagami a Trunks y Pan.

-Si – dijo Trunks.

Los tres se van de ahí dejando a Trunks y Pan.

Pan aun sigue estando atónita y ablando sola como una tonta y comiendo. Trunks respira hondo y mira a Pan enojado.

-esto salio Muy mal – dijo Trunks a Pan enojado.

-Con Yagami… Yagami… - decía atontada Pan.

-¿huh? ¿Taiga? – Trunks frunce una ceja.

Pan reacciona y con una sonrisa en su rostro mira a Trunks.

-Mira ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Yagami sepa que tu almuerzo fue hecho por mí? – Trunks la regaña a Pan.

-¿Que? – Pan preocupada.

-No fue fácil para nosotros hacer que todos entendieran que no hay nada entre nosotros – dijo Trunks.

Pan con sus dos manos agarra el cuello de Trunks y lo agita.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? – pregunta Pan preocupada.

-¡Cálmate! – Trunks le pone un bocadillo en la boca de Pan, para que se calle.

Pan lo mastica.

-Diablos ¿Por qué siempre te pones nerviosa cuando mencionan a Yagami? Escucha, debes ser mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante…

Pan habla con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es eso? Traga primero si tienes algo que decir.

Pan traga la comida.

-Hey, no hay carne en el almuerzo hoy – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks con una gota de sudor.

-si amas tanto la carne, ¿Por qué no te vuelves la hija de una familia de amantes de la carne? – Trunks enojado.

**3: 00 pm.**

Las clases terminaron y algunos siguen en la escuela.

Trunks estaba en el baño tallando con un cepillo de dientes las paredes, que estaban realmente sucios.

-jajajaj – reía Trunks diabólicamente – Como se esperaba de la mugre de un baño publico como sea, tu suerte termina aquí donde has sido descubierta por mi – murmuraba Trunks, Trunks tallaba muy fuerte las paredes que tenían mugre.

-Trunks, ¿estas por terminar? – pregunto un chico de peli azul a Trunks.

-Si. Déjame el resto, puedes irte primero. – dijo Trunks al peli azul.

-Suertudo, cuento contigo entonces – el peli azul se ve de ahí.

-Vamos, vamos, maldito diablo negro, ¿Por qué te estas rindiendo tan pronto? – Trunks con una cara diabólica tallando la pared – Bien. Terminare contigo con una de las 48 técnicas principales de limpieza… de la familia Vegeta…

-Trunks. ¿Qué murmuras? Apúrate y ven aquí, perro haragán – Pan estaba en frente de Trunks.

Trunks voltea y la mira - ¿Qué… Pan? Tu… Este es el baño de hombres… - dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan agarra el brazo de Trunks y lo jala - ¡Suficiente, apresúrate!.

-¡Hey! – dijo Trunks.

Los dos chicos llegan al campo deportivo, Pan se esconde.

-¿Qué pasa, Pan? – pregunto Trunks.

Pan lo mira y lo jala para que se esconda también.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto enojado a Pan.

-Shhhh – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¿huh? – Trunks mira a los jugadores de softball que están practicando, y mira a Yagami que es el pitcher (lanzador).

-Ah, es Yagami – dijo Trunks.

Pan le pone la cámara en el cachete de Trunks – Aquí, apresúrate. Apresúrate y tómala – decía Pan emocionada mirando a Yagami jugar.

-"Esta tipa…" – decía Trunks en mente mirando la cara tonta que ponía Pan cuando miraba a Yagami.

-¡Aquí, ahora, ahora! ¡Apresúrate! – Pan emocionada.

-La tengo, es el lanzador parece… - dijo Trunks.

-¡Ahora, ahora! – Pan le decía a Trunks.

-Espera un momento la estoy preparando… - Trunks estaba preparando la cámara.

Pan voltea y mira a Trunks, enojada – ah, bueno entonces, ¡Dámela! – Pan le arrebata la cámara a Trunks.

Pan empieza a tomarle fotos a Yagami, pero la saca borrosas por que Pan se mueve mucho.

Trunks la mira y solo sonríe – Ya veo, así es como se tomaron esas tontas fotografías.

-¡CORRE YAGAMI! – grito Pan a Yagami.

Yagami atrapa la pelota, y caí en el piso y mira hacia donde escucho gritar a Pan, en eso mira a Trunks.

-¡Hola! – grito Yagami a Trunks, Yagami empieza a reir.

-Hey, esta saludando – susurro Trunks a Pan.

Pan estaba sentada tapando su cara con sus manos – Urusei… - Pan avergonzada.

-estúpida – dijo Trunks a Pan.

**4: 33 pm**

Trunks y Pan fueron a tomar un café en Star Bucks. Trunks y Pan estaban sentados en una mesa tomando su cafés.

-¿no tenias que imprimirlas o si? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan tenia muchas fotos en su mano de Yagami, las estaba mirando y esta babeando estaba atónita.

-Hey, tu estas babeando por todos lados. – Trunks agarra una servilleta y limpia la boca de Pan.

-tantos Yagamis… Yagami…. – decía Pan atontada, otra vez babeaba y reía poquito como una tonta.

Trunks la mira y sonríe de lado.

**9: 13 pm.**

Trunks sirve un poco de te para Pan y el.

-Toma, hice algo de te. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan estaba sentada mirando las fotos de Yagami y sonriendo.

-si no lo colocas apropiadamente en el álbum, se romperá.

-Urusei, problemático. – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-Y yo que iba a ofrecerte laminar una que te gusta – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-¿Puedes hacer algo así? – pregunto Pan.

-si

-Entonces, espera un minuto Um… - Pan veía las fotos y no sabia cual escoger.

-¿Pan, que sucede? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

-N-Nada – dijo Pan algo nerviosa.

-Si quieres un poco mas también dos están bien, tres también…

-Me voy – Pan se levanta de la mesa.

-¿por que? – pregunto Trunks confundido.

Pan camina hacia la salida.

-No puedo calmar mi corazón, así que la escogeré cuando vuelva a casa – dijo Pan a Trunks.

-¡Hey, Pan! ¡Espera! – dijo Trunks a Pan.

Pan se sale de la casa de Trunks.

**Al día siguiente.**

Trunks subía en las escaleras de la preparatoria, cuando en eso mira a Pan que esta sentada en los escalones con unas fotos en manos.

-¿eh? ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

Pan se asusta.

-¿Oh? eres tu Trunks… - dijo Pan mirando a Trunks.

-¿Todavía estas escogiendo las fotos…? – pregunto Trunks a Pan.

-Urasei, baka – dijo Pan enojada a Trunks.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Te fuiste de repente ayer ¿No dije que cualquier numero esta bien si no puedes elegir?

Pan se levanta y le da las fotos a Trunks.

-¿Qué haces? – Trunks agarra las fotos, Pan se va de ahí.

-escoge tu – dijo Pan algo enojada.

-¿huh? – Trunks la mira.

-te lo dejo a ti entonces – dijo Pan a Trunks.

Trunks se sienta en las escaleras y empieza a escoger las fotos de Yagami.

-¿Cuál elijo? – Trunks buscaba cual foto para laminarla.

-¿Pan las tomo? – pregunto Yagami a Trunks, que apareció de la nada.

-Si, podría decirse – Trunks se asusta y mira a Yagami.

-Son mis fotografías. – dijo Yagami.

Trunks las esconde – No, esto es… Como decirlo… Es… - Trunks nervioso.

-Hablando de eso, nunca lo he olvidado. Siempre lo he llevado conmigo – Yagami le enseña una foto a Trunks.

-¿huh? – Trunks mira la foto y se pone pasmado al ver que esa foto es de Pan.

-¿que? – Trunks confundido.

-Que nostálgica – Yagami mira la foto.

-¿Por qué tienes una fotografía como esta? – pregunto Trunks a Yagami.

-El club de fotografía salía venderlas a menudo, Compre una… - explico Yagami.

-¡No es eso! ¿Por qué tienes la fotografía de Pan? – pregunto Trunks a Yagami.

-Me gusto Pan asi que compre una fotografía de ella.

-¿eh? – Trunks no entendía nada estaba completamente pasmado.

Yagami pone su mano en su cabeza – Me le declare una vez, me rechazo rotundamente.

Trunks se le movía una ceja no podía creer que Pan rechazara a Yagami.

-Tienes que mantenerlo en secreto, ¿si?.

-Que… Que… - susurro Trunks.

-¿Trunks que sucede? – pregunto Yagami a Trunks.

-¿Hey, Trunks?

-no puedo creer lo – susurro Trunks, no podía creer que Pan rechazara a Yagami, a Yagami al quien tanto ama Pan, era increíble.

**3: 40 pm.**

Pan y Trunks estaban en el techo de la escuela.

-Que desperdicio. – dijo Trunks a Pan.

-Dijo que le gustaba, me perdi y entre en shock – explico Pan a Trunks – Aunque lo rechace, me fije en el después de eso… de… De algún modo… - Pan se pone un poco nerviosa - ¡De algún modo, el parecía haberme gustado! Fue justo aquí cuando Yagami se me declaro.

**Flashback**

_Pan y Yagami estaban parados frente a frente._

_-¡Pan! ¡Nunca has ocultado tu ira! Me gusta tu actitud desinhibida. ¡Estoy loco por ti! – dijo Yagami a Pan._

**Fin de Flashback.**

-Yagami… - Trunks se tapa su cara con una mano, no podía creer que se había declarado a Pan.

-¿Es una declaración extraña no? En ese momento pensaba si el ¿Me esta halagando o se esta burlando de mi? Como sea, estaba feliz. Por que le gustaba por como era, y acepto que fuera quien era. Tengo tantas fotografías… Pero no hay ninguna que me guste.

-¿eh?

-Quiero esa expresión de vuelta. Ese momento en que Yagami se me declaro. Una vez más… - Pan se agarra su falda, y se empieza a enojar.

Pan corre hacia donde esta Trunks para darle una golpiza, pero Trunks se mueve haciendo que Pan se caiga al piso.

-¡Que cosas tan vergonzosas me haces decir, perro pervertido! – grita Pan a Trunks.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Konichiwa Lectores :D

**marla88 - **si van aver escenas eróticas -_- con Trunks y Pan (*-*) Y THANKS POR LEER MI FIC pero aun no okey

**dbzangie4ever y Gaby2012 y izumi - ARIGATO POR LEER MI FIC ^^**

Pues, espero que les haiga gustado este Capitulo (^_^)

Como que este capitulo no se me hiso divertido o… a mi se mi hiso aburrió -_-) hehehe

Jajajajajaja Trunks es un adicto a la limpieza :3 yo también soy adicta a la limpieza :D tenemos algo en común :O jajajajajajajaja

¡Bueno el próximo Capitulo, estará muy buena! (¬_¬ se los a seguro.

este capitulo es solo para que sepan que Yagami le gusto a Pan, y que Yagami fue rechazado por Pan ^^

POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS **REVIEWS **PARA QUE ME INSPIRE MAS EN ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PLEASE!

DIGANME SI LES GUSTO O NO JEJEJE OKEY Y ESPERO QUE HAIGAN ENTENDIDO LA HISTORIA JEJEJEJE XD

¡ARIGATO LECTORES!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: espero que les guste este Capitulo; se la dedico a Marla88 ^_^ gracias por seguir mi Fic :D arigato.**

* * *

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capitulo 4: Lista

By: Maid Takumi Joss

* * *

**En la morada de Pan 10: 12 pm (viernes)**

Pan y Trunks estaban sentados en la cama, Trunks tenía una lista en sus manos, Pan estaba emocionada.

-¡Ya! – exclamo - ¡lee la lista! – decía emocionada - ¡no me hagas esperar perro estúpido! – sonreía la pelinegra.

Trunks rodo los ojos – esta bien… - la lista que tenia Trunks era información de Yagami.

-¡LEELO! ¡YA! – exigió la pelinegra.

**Lista.**

_1. Yagami le gusta las chicas que tengan pechos (el peli lila se sonroja) que tengan una figura espectacular_.

_2. Que sepa besar_.

_ se vista muy sexy_.

_ dice que si una chica le escribe una canción o le canta se enamoraría de ella_.

_ le guste las fiestas que sea divertida y no aburrida_.

_ le gusta las chicas que fuman y toman_.

_ que si ve a una chica con bikini azul oscuro_… (el peli lila se sonroja) _que_….

-¡DILO! – exigió la pelinegra.

-me da pena – susurro el peli lila.

-¡DILO O TE….— el peli lila interrumpe a Pan.

-dijo que si ve a una chica con bikini azul oscuro, que se excitaría mucho – se puso rojo como un tomate, Pan al escuchar eso se pone toda roja y, le da un almohadazo en la cara del peli lila.

-¡perro pervertido! – cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-¡yo no soy pervertido! – Se defendió – el pervertido es Yagami – se enojo.

-sigue leyendo – dijo la pelinegra a Trunks, el peli lila sigue leyendo la lista.

8. _que sea erótica_… (Se sonrojo el peli lila y la pelinegra también).

9. _Que sea buena_… (Trunks respira hondo)

-¿buena en que? – frunció una ceja la pelinegra.

-que sea buena en la cama – Trunks se pone más rojo que un tomate.

-…. —Pan no dice nada.

10. _Y lo mas importante Pan_… (Pan pone más atención) _Yagami no le gusta las Vírgenes_.

Pan al escuchar lo ultimo se pone atónita - ¿Vírgenes? – Pan se caí de la cama.

Trunks la levanta - ¿tu eres Vi…. – la pelinegra lo interrumpe.

-¡Urasai! – grito - ¡Si lo soy! – se puso roja como un tomate.

-lo sabia – Trunks se sienta en la cama - ¿Y, que piensas? Digo… ¿harás todo esto? – Pan se acuesta en su cama mirando hacia arriba – si no quieres hacer esto, no lo hagas… - en eso la pelinegra interrumpe.

-¡lo hare! – exclamo Pan – estoy locamente enamorada de Yagami, quiero conquistarlo, voy seguir la lista, quiero conquistarlo, lo amo – decía la pelinegra muy decidida.

-….—Trunks no dice nada esta pasmado, la pelinegra seguirá la lista.

-Y tu me tienes que ayudar – decía la pelinegra mirando a Trunks – OK – lo miro con una sonrisa picara, el peli lila traga saliva - ¿Y, todo esto te lo dijo Yagami? – pregunto ella curiosa.

-hm… algo así – contesto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::**

Trunks, Goten, Yagami estaban almorzando en el campo de deportes.

-pues a mi me gusta las chicas que tengan pechos, que tengan una figura espectacular – decía Yagami mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja.

-a mi también me gusta que tengan un cuerpazo – decía Goten – y que tengan un trasero como JLO – cara pervertida.

-que cerdos – murmuro Trunks mientras comía su sándwich de atún.

-¿Y, tu Trunks cual es tu tipo? – pregunto Yagami a su mejor amigo Trunks.

-no les diré – decía el peli lila.

Goten le saca la lengua a Trunks.

-a mi me gustaría una chica que sepa besar, que se vista sexy – reía Yagami.

-a mi igual – contesto Goten.

-que le guste las fiestas que no sea aburrida, me gustaría una chica que le guste fumar y tomar – decía el peli café – si una chica se pone un bikini azul oscuro, me excitaría mucho – reía Yagami y Goten – que sea erótica, que sea buena en la cama – reían los dos, menos Trunks.

-dicen que las chicas que no son vírgenes, son muy buenas en la cama – decía Goten a Yagami.

-es cierto – contesto – las chicas que no son Vírgenes, son muy buenas en las camas – decía el – a mi la verdad no me gusta las Vírgenes, no me gusta – decía Yagami con cara de "no me gustan".

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END OF FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-mi Yagami, si que es un pervertido – reía la pelinegra – creo que me enamore mas de el, Trunks – decía muy infantil la pelinegra.

-que cosas dices – roda los ojos – deberás que eres muy tonta – murmuraba.

**Sabado 11: 30 am**

Pan y Trunks estaban en el restaurante Liebe Fur Alle Da.

Pan estaban sentada en frente de Trunks, la pelinegra estaba comiendo su helado, con la cuchara mientras miraba una revista de ropa.

-¿Pan? – Trunks miro a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué quieres? – lo miro enojada.

-¿Sabes besar? – pregunto el peli lila muy curioso a Pan, Pan con la cuchara le tira helado en sus ojos - ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS! – se limpiaba Trunks con una servilleta.

- ¡No digas cosas tan embarazosas, perro calenturiento! – se enojo la pelinegra.

-¡que mala eres! – se limpiaba los ojos Trunks.

-¡Esto es tan lindo! – decía la pelinegra como una niña de 5 añitos.

Trunks mira la revista que esta viendo Pan - ¿Qué cosa? – El peli lila mira la ropa – Es demasiado grande para ti.

Pan le pone la revista en la cara de Trunks, lastimándolo – ¡Lo que quiero es la mochila! – decía la pelinegra enojada.

Por otro lado…

Una chica alta de pelo negro y ojos azules entra al restaurante y una trabajadora le da la bienvenida a la morena.

-Soy muy pequeña después de todo – la pelinegra sigue mirando la revista, en eso mira a una morena y, mira la revista de nuevo; otra vez le pone la revista en la cara de Trunks, lastimándolo – ¡Trunks mira! – decía la pelinegra.

-¿O-otra mochila? – decía el peli lila algo adolorido.

La pelinegra le enseña la revista, donde esta una modelo - ¡Eso no la modelo! – decía ella mientras apuntaba la modelo que estaba en la revista.

-¿Modelo? – Trunks confundido.

Pan agarra la barbilla de Trunks asiéndolo mirar hacia donde esta una morena – ¡Mira a esa chica! – Decía la pelinegra a Trunks - ¿No es ella? – pregunto la pelinegra a Trunks, el peli lila mira otra vez la revista donde esta una modelo.

-Tienes razón – decía Trunks, la morena que estaba en el restaurante, es la misma que estaba en la revista.

-se llama Amy Mai, es hija de la actriz Mai Nurmi – decía la pelinegra a Trunks.

Trunks y Pan miran a la modelo Amy Mai - ¿Qué estará haciendo en un lugar como este? – decía Trunks, el peli lila y Pan toman agua, mientras miraban a la modelo.

-perdón por hacerte esperar Amy – Yagami va hacia la modelo y la saludo, en ese momento Trunks y Pan escupen el agua.

-Y-Yagami… - decía Pan nerviosa mientras miraba a Yagami.

En eso Yagami mira a Pan y Trunks y, ase una señal de saludo – Oh, ahí está Trunks y Pan – decía alegremente el mejor amigo de Trunks – Que coincidencia – decía Yagami.

-¿P-por que…? – Pan agarra la mano de Trunks – Oye vienen para acá – decía Pan alterada.

-¿Y, que quieres que haga? – exclamo el peli lila enojado a Pan.

-¿Por qué estas agarrándole la mano a Trunks? – decía Yagami divertido a Pan – Ustedes dos se llevan tan bien como siempre – exclamo el peli café a los dos.

Pan y Trunks miran sus manos que están agarradas - ¡N-NO! – se sueltan los dos, nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa Yagami? – viene una morena alta hacia donde esta Pan y Trunks.

Pan y Trunks la miran – Oh, déjenme presentarlos chicos – decía Yagami a los dos – se llama Amy Mai, solía vivir en mi vecindario – ella era alta, tenia un cuerpazo, pelo negro y corto, era hermosa – Supongo que podrían llamarnos amigos de la infancia – decía Yagami – estos son Pan y Trunks – presento el peli café a Amy Mai.

-¿Amigos de la infancia? – murmuro Pan, mirando a Amy Mai.

-H-Hola – saludo Trunks nervioso, realmente era hermosa Amy Mai, tenia una cara angelical.

-Gusto en conocerte – saludo Amy Mai con una cara inocente – Eso es… - Mai mira la revista que esta en la mesa.

Trunks mira la revista – Oh, esto… este solo estábamos mirando… - decía el peli lila nervioso.

-Oh vaya – se sonrojo – has visto un lado vergonzoso de mi – decía Mai apenada – debí haber usado algo mejor de ropa y maquillaje –decía Mai sonrojada – como que bajo la guardia cuando no estoy trabajando – decía ella apenada.

Pan con la cara seria miraba a Mai.

-Bueno, ummmm…. eso no es verdad… - decía Trunks nervioso, se pone un poco rojo.

-¿Por qué no conversamos los cuatro ya que estamos aquí? – pregunto Yagami.

Pan y Trunks asintieron - ¿no hay problema Mai? – pregunto Yagami a Mai.

-Claro que no – decía alegremente Mai.

Mientras tanto…

Mai y Yagami les contaba un poco de su infancia a Pan y Trunks.

-¿también quieres azúcar? – Mai le pone azúcar al café de Trunks – o ¿prefieres la dietético? – decía Mai a Trunks, inocentemente y preocupada – ahí disculpa Trunks, que tonta soy – Mai agarra la mano de Trunks – la gente dice que soy muy torpe y hueca.

-no te preocupes – decía Trunks sonrojado.

-Bueno, voy al baño – se levanto Yagami, y camina hacia el sanitario.

El peli lila mira a Yagami yéndose; mira a Pan que esta seriamente y tomando su jugo y después a Mai – Yo, también voy al baño – se levanto Trunks, en realidad no quería estar con Mai, lo ponía nervioso.

Trunks caminaba hacia los baños y en eso una vos lo detiene haciéndolo voltear – Tal, como pensé, tu también te fuiste – exclamo Yagami, el peli café estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared.

-¿No ibas a ir al baño? – pregunto Trunks, confundido.

-Sh… - Yagami le ase una señal a Trunks que venga hacia donde esta el, el peli lila va hacia Yagami, muy confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el peli lila a Yagami.

-Quiero que me respondas honestamente ¿Qué piensas sobre Mai? – pregunto Yagami al peli lila.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exclamo – Trajiste a una chica tan linda y me puse tan nervioso que no supe que estaba pasando – medio se sonrojo.

-admito que es linda – asintió.

-además es una chica muy amable, esta un poco hueca, o tal vez debo decir que es inocente… – se puso mas rojo el peli lila.

Yagami y Trunks miran de escondidas a Mai y Pan, que están sentadas en la mesa tomando sus jugos.

-Bueno, echa un vistazo primero – el peli lila frunce una ceja mirando a Yagami confundido.

Pan estaba leyendo la revista: Mai estiro sus brazos – Que aburrido – Mai agarra su vaso – Oye, me termine mi te helado, tráeme otra – le da su vaso a Pan, pero esta la ignora - ¿eres sorda? – Murmuro enojada Mai – Hablando de eso ¿Qué hay con esa actitud de hace un rato? – Medio reclamo, pero Pan sigue ignorándola – Ah si, iré por tu novio para que me traiga otro – Mai saca su espejo – parece que va escuchar cualquier cosa que diga – se miro en el espejo y guiño un ojo – te lo puedo quitar – rio – aun que no lo necesita – reía muy divertida Mai.

-no es mi novio – decía Pan mientras miraba la revista.

-¿Ah si? Igual no me importa – Mai mira a Pan, feo.

Trunks podía escuchar la conversación entre Mai y Pan, el peli lila estaba con una gota de sudor.

-así es como es en realidad – Yagami mira a Trunks – Malcriada, egoísta, grosera, una típica princesa – decía Yagami mientras miraba a Mai.

-Yo creo que es mas como un demonio…- incluyo el peli lila.

-Oye ¿Qué tan alta eres? – Mai le pregunta irónicamente a Pan, la pelinegra mira a Mai con cara de poco amigos – Lo acabo de notar pero, ¿tu altura no es un poco extraña? – decía irónicamente, Pan se estaba enojando – hablando de eso ¿venden siquiera ropa de ese tamaño? Pero cuando compras jeans…

"pero de verdad no puedo creer que Pan se lo tome tan bien…" decía en mente el peli lila con gotitas de sudor.

Pan en eso le da una cachetada a Mai.

Yagami sonríe y se va hacia ellas, Trunks estaba atónito por lo sucedido.

Mai se agarra el cachete.

-era una mosca – Pan se mira la mano – oh era un mosquito.

Mai se levanta y golpea la mesa - ¡COMO TE ATREVES! – exclamo Mai.

Pan sopla su mano – Oye Mai, es hora de irse – decía Yagami a Mai, en eso Pan abre mas los ojos, y Mai empieza a llorar.

-Y—Yagami…. – lloraba Mai por que Pan le había dado una cachetada.

-entiendo entiendo – decía Yagami a Mai – lo siento Pan nos iremos primero.

En casa de Trunks; **8: 32 pm.**

Pan estaba comiendo arroz rápidamente.

-¡OTRA! – le dio el plato a Trunks para que le sirva mas.

-Ya no queda mas, ya prepare dos tazas y media de arroz – decía Trunks a Pan.

-Todo esto es tu culpa – agacho la mirada Pan – el solo pensar en esa tipa me produce apetito – lo mira.

-¿no querrás decir "me hace enojar"? – la corrijo – pero es posible que Yagami la esta pasando mal

Respira onda y se pone roja-¿Qué hago? ¿Yagami me odiara por hacer una cosa así? – decía la pelinegra tapando su boca, muy preocupada.

-bueno no creo que eso pase al final de cuentas, Yagami… – Pan con sus puños pega la mesa, haciendo asustar a Trunks.

-odia a esa tipa – miraba hacia abajo Pan.

-no llores

Pan mira a Trunks muy enojada - ¡Tu También! ¡Estabas babeando por ella! – exclamo enojada.

-Yo no…

-¡Además, ¿Quién rayos se denomina a si mismo "cabeza hueca"?! – Decía mientras unas lagrimitas resbalaban en sus mejillas – como sea no es que vaya a volver a verla – se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus mangas – será la adulta esta vez, y me tragare mi odio – Pan come un bocadillo del plato de Trunks.

-¡Oye, ese es mío!—exclamo Trunks.

-¡Urasei! – grito Pan.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: Privet Viewers!**

Wow, me tarde mucho jejejejeje de VERDAD lo siento mucho :'( Gomenasai (como se diga xD)

La verdad es que no tenia "inspiración" para escribir este capitulo (4) jejejejeje

SE VA PONER BUENISIMA LA HISTORIA – LA PROXIMA VA ESTAR COOL :O

Quiero darle gracias a mi "boyfriend" xD por que me inspire ¿WTF? (el no lee fics xD pero anyways xD jaja)

Me dedico una canción xD se llama **T-Killah ft Настя Кочеткова - Над Землей**

My boyfriend est ruso y esa canción es música rusa XD no le entiendo pero me GUSTA (la próxima semana vendrá a visitarme OMG) :'( estoy contenta jejeje (tengo que a ser la dieta xD comí muchos tacos ayer xD estaba de antojos :O)

**PREGUNTAS**: ¿Quién le enseñara a Pan besar? ¿Pan se convertirá erótica? ¿Con quien perderá su Virginidad? ¿Usara ropa sexy? ¿Pan, le escribirá una canción a Yagami? ¿Le cantara? ¿Fumara y tomara Pan? ¿Sera buena en la cama Pan? ¿Pan ira a fiestas? ¿Cómo tendrá pechos Pan? (si Pan es Plana xD) ¿Pan se pondrá un bikini?

Quiero darle gracias ah: **marla88 por que siempre pregunta por el Cap. 4 ^_^ muchas gracias amiga, gracias por seguir mi fic ARIGATO y sorry por acerté esperar ESO YA NO SUCEDARA te lo prometo ^^ espero que te haiga gustado este Capitulo **

**estoy aciendo una historia de Pan y Trunks de la guerra mundial 2 :D pronto la subire jejeje**

**¡quien es fan de DEATH NOTE? **yo0o0o0o0oo **estoy aciendo un fic de Near y la hija de Light y Misa (bueno yo la invente jaja) me encanta Near 3 lo amo pffffff (pronto subire ese fic se llamara - Amor Prohibido xD) estara BUENISIMA **

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC Y, POR DEJAR SUS **REVIEWS** THANKS DE VERDAD THANKS (no estoy llorando xD) GRACIAS


End file.
